Weef (Jet)
Weef is an aggressive, violence loving fairy who was born with severe birth defects. He lives wherever he pleases, constantly challenging others to duels despite his size. Background "You may isolate me as much as you want. It won't matter once you're dead." Weef was always different from the moment he was born. His body didn't look anything like his fellow fairies. It was as if he was a member of a different species. Born in the treetop city of sprites, Tristana, Weef was always ostracized even by his own parents. He quickly became depressed, growing up with no friends or family. After several months, he had finally worked up the courage to run away into the wilderness. Weef wandered for weeks, eventually stumbling upon an underground city of gnomes. The residents there welcomed Weef into their home, teaching him of their ways after learning of his depressing background. It was there that he learned of his talent for digging, but also for fighting. At the time, the gnome city was constantly under attack by worms, snakes and badgers. Their small bodies and primitive tools were unable to fight back against the oblivious animals who were simply making their homes. Weef used his unusual body and teeth to fight these animals, driving them away and winning over the hearts of the gnomes. After a year, Weef had practically become one of them. His life had finally settled down. He even married the prettiest gnome of the city. Everything had been going excellent in his life, until humans began settling down nearby. At first, the gnomes hadn't interacted with them. It wasn't until the peace was broken when several human children were playing in the area and discovered of the small gnome city. The children didn't know any better, and decided to flood the city with buckets. They simply wanted to observe what would happen, their curiosity killing thousands of innocent gnome lives. The children then lit the area on fire, burning all of the gnomes. Weef wasn't able to save his friends and family, for the children's playfulness was overwhelming. He was devestated. For months, Weef wepted and mourned for his loved ones. Eventually he decided that revenge was the best thing he could achieve at that point. Weef trained for several months, violently murdering snakes, birds and even deer. Nothing stood a chance against his fury. When the day of judgement came, Weef went to the nearby human village and began to murder the children, burning down the buildings killing off any attackers. Left with no purpose in life, Weef wandered until he found the Hono Manor. There, he settled down and began to start a new life, training so that he may kill all the humans who lived there. Personality Weef is a feisty fairy who thirsts for the blood of humans. While it may appear comical to others, he truly desires more power so that he may exterminate the human race who had killed off his loved ones. Weef loves violence because he's able to unleash his accumulated rage against the world. While he may be racist, his hatred is only towards humans. Weef loves to befriend and socialize with other intelligent beings such as elves, sprites and more. The fairy has gone through many hardships in his life. He could've given up when the humans accidentally killed his gnome family, but he didn't. Instead, he chose to perservere throughout his sorrow and train so that he may avenge his loved ones. Weef is capable of extreme determination, the only thing able to stop him from achieving his goals being his size. Despite this, he works hard to someday rival that of even the most powerful mages. Weef's strange appearance had made him ostracized in his early life. Because of this, he hates his body and the way he looks. While Weef is very perservering, he's still unable to come to accept who he is and his body. Appearance Weef is a small, one cubic-inch (2.5 cm) fairy with severe birth defects. He usually carries a grumpy, annoyed look around humans. He has orange and white fur with dark stripes, resembling a tiger. His giant eyebrows extend off of his head and away from his catlike ears. Weef's teeth are small and barely visible except for his two fangs at the corner of his mouth. Abilities Despite his size, Weef is a very capable fighter. He's able to combat mages and beasts alike, using his unusual strength and elusiveness to his advantage. Physical Prowess Weef is unusually strong for his size and species. It's unknown as to why he's able to lift giant boulders on his back. Along with his strength, Weef boasts impressive speed. His size allows him to be a light and agile fighter, being able to dodge and even run on flying arrows. Weef enjoys headbutting and kicking his opponents, employing his strength to deliver brutal blunt attacks. When he needs to, he makes use of his razor sharp teeth. Weef is able to cut through metals, damaging weapons and armor while aiming to bite his opponent's vital blood vessels. Digging The fairy had discovered his talent for digging in his time spent at the gnome city. Weef is able to use his mouth to quickly dig tunnels in hard materials such as rock and even metal. In battle, he makes use of this by tunneling far beneath his opponent and diving out of the ground from unexpected places. Goals and Aspirations Weef enjoys training his strength and combat skill so that he may someday be able to eliminate the entire human race. However, he's oblivious to the fact that the human children who destroyed his gnome city were unaware of the morality of their actions. Trivia *this goomba is tight mang * Category:Character Category:Fantasy